1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display including a coupling structure for a mold frame and a bottom chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is more widely used due to its features such as lightweight, slim structure, low power consumption, full-color, high resolution and the like. Recently, an LCD is used in a computer, notebook, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), phone, television (“TV”), audio/video equipment or the like. Such an LCD controls light transmission quantities according to image signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form, thereby displaying desired images on a panel of the LCD.
A conventional LCD includes a mold frame for supporting an LCD panel and receiving a plurality of optical sheets and a bottom chassis coupled with the mold frame. Since the mold frame covers the bottom chassis to be coupled therewith, a sidewall of the mold frame should extend as much as a length of a sidewall of the bottom chassis. Thus, the material cost of the mold frame is increased, and as a result, the manufacture cost of the LCD is also increased. In addition, since the sidewall of the mold frame covers the sidewall of the bottom chassis and thus a contact area between a top chassis and the bottom chassis is very narrow, there is a limit to improving electromagnetic interference (“EMI”).